Mother (REWRITE)
by ActualWeeb
Summary: AU. What if Edward and Alphonse had successfully resurrected their mother, Trisha Elric? Rewrite of my first fic. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, it's me, theultimatenerd43. This is my new account. I'm rewriting my old fanfic, "Mother". With that said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Emerald eyes flew open, scanning the room. It was dark, yet she could still see well enough to notice that she was in her basement. Trisha sat up abruptly, grimacing in pain when her breasts gave a sudden jolt, informing her that she wasn't clothed. With a sigh, the woman immediately stood, ascending the staircase with hopes that she was alone.

Within about five minutes, she had located her room. However, it was…..Different.

For one thing, it was covered in dust, as if no one had entered the room for years. Trisha sneezed once she entered the room. Everything was covered in tarps, resembling the room of someone who had died. Trisha opened her closet and found her clothes, which were neatly folded and separately wrapped in plastic. She made a mental note to iron them after she found out what's going on. However, first, she was going to make some food- she was absolutely _starving. _

In no time, Trisha was sitting at the dining table alone, silently eating a ham sandwich as she thought about what was happening. Her memories were foggy- how did she end up here? Where are Ed and Al? Just as she began to think about this, she heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the basement. Without thinking, she bolted down to the basement and froze at the sight she saw.

Her own son, Edward, was lying on the ground in his own sweat and blood, struggling to stay conscious. Oh, how Trisha wished to help him, but it was as if her entire body was bound by invisible ropes, leaving her to simply stare at her son- her flesh and blood- dying. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Edward struggle his way to Van's old armor, dabbing his hand in a pool of his blood and drawing something inside of the metal. What was he doing? Before Trisha could see what Ed was drawing, he clapped his hands, filling the room with bright blue light, and he was gone.

Trisha let out a breath she'd been holding and ran to the scene immediately. Both the armor and the child were gone. She turned around and spotted a pile of papers on a coffee table in the corner of the room. Turning on the lights, the woman walked over to the table and read the nearest paper.

"Water: 35 liters, Carbon: 20 kilograms, Ammonia: 4 liters…." She blinked. Was this some sort of recipe? As she continued reading the ingredients, she suddenly let the paper fall out of her hands as memories flooded back to her.

She was dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I'm back, with the first chapter of Mother! For the record, the original version is up for adoption. Someone has already told me that they are interested in continuing it, however if you want to adopt the story as well, PM me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, Trisha would be alive.**

* * *

"Find what you love and let it kill you."

-Bukowski

* * *

Trisha covered her mouth with a shaking hand. What happened? Why is she alive? What happened to Edward and Alphonse? The memory of her final moments flooded back into her brain.

_Trisha lay in bed, cheeks red from the heat of her body._

_"Edward, Alphonse…" she called weakly. "Come here." The boys quickly obliged, soon at her side. The Rockbells had left the room to give the three family members privacy, knowing that Trisha had mere moments left._

_"What is it, Mom?" Edward asked, barely capable of making his voice even. Alphonse had silent tears streaming down his face, while Ed kept blinking away tears every few moments. Poor boys, they've been through so much. They're too mature for their age._

_"You know that I'm going to die today," she whispered, struggling for air. The boys nodded. "I want you to know that I love you both. So much. Edward, Alphonse, I want you to take care of each other, alright? You're my sons…" The two children only nodded._

_"Ed, Al…take my hand," Trisha stated. Her sons immediately obeyed, leaving both of her weak hands with a smaller one._

_Somehow, she knew she was dying. She had seconds left, so she used them to quietly breathe, "I want you….to live on."_

Just as she had closed her eyes, she opened them again to see herself in her basement.

Trisha was pulled from her thoughts as a bright blue light filled the room once more. When she turned around, she found that Edward and the armor had returned, Edward missing his arm. The armor jolted to life, examining the room.

"Br…Brother!" it exclaimed, scooping the child in his arms not-so-gently. Trisha shivered when she realized that the armor was Alphonse. She felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body and she sprinted forwards to her children, ripping off her apron and wrapping it tightly around Edward. The armor stared at her in what she assumed was shock, and the boy stared up at her with glazed eyes.

"Mom…." Edward whispered.

"We need to get you to a medic," she exclaimed, taking her son in her arms and bolting up the steps. She was fast- faster than anyone she'd ever seen. Trisha would have been surprised if she wasn't so worried about her sons. The suit of armor followed, clumsily tripping over his feet and knocking things over on the way.

"What's going on?" Al exclaimed, running right alongside his mother.

"I- I don't know! We'll sort things out, but we need to get Ed help first," she replied, hot tears flowing down her face. The cold winter air stung her face as she ran, reminding her of her short-sleeved dress. Edward kept drifting in and out of consciousness as Trisha buried him deeper in her arms.

Within about five minutes, she arrived at the Rockbells. She didn't have time or enough arms to knock or open the door; she kicked it down. Trisha was immediately greeted with a scream. Pinako's footsteps could be heard hurrying down the staircase to find out what was going on. Once in the room, Pinako froze at the sight of Trisha.

"I know I'm dead," Trisha growled. "But you will be, too, if you don't help my son."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Yays! Another chapter! I'm planning on including the years of rehabilitation in this one rather than the last one, but I know next to nothing about anything related to automail. This should be interesting. Also, review, dammit. I spent like 2 hours drawing the cover gdi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

* * *

"_Every nightmare just discloses; it's your blood that's red like roses."_

_-Red Like Roses Part II, RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack_

* * *

The next few hours consisted of disinfecting and wrapping Edward's wounds, what seemed like infinite amounts of blood, and Alphonse stumbling around, destroying almost everything in his path. Eventually Trisha simply told him to sit down and stay still until they took care of Ed.

By 2:47am, Edward was clean, bandaged, and, thankfully, sleeping. The three women sat down in the living room, their blood-stained dresses making it appear as if they'd all had their "time of the month".

"Now that Edward is safe…" Pinako sighed, "What's going on? Trisha, you died right in front of me. I helped bury you."

"I…I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what's going on."

"Ed and I performed human transmutation to bring you back," Alphonse answered, speaking for the first time in hours. "It rebounded and I lost my body….I think Brother attached my soul to this armor…" Trisha stared at her son. That did make sense.

"Why?" she asked, hurt. "I told you to live on…"

"And we did," Al replied. "Our motivation to continue was to see your smile." The brunette covered her hand with her mouth, choking back a sob.

"I wouldn't want…I don't want you two hurt…" Trisha said quietly. Al nodded, metal clinking with his movements.

"Do you remember anything after...you died?" Winry piped up after a few moments of silence. Trisha shook her head in response.

"No…I closed my eyes and opened them in the basement…." she explained. "If there was anything in-between, I don't remember it." Immediately, she tensed as something flooded her mind once more. It was fuzzy, and she doubted it was an actual memory. "Except…I think I remember….A door?" All stared at her in confusion and she shook her head. "It's probably just my imagination." The woman looked up at Winry, noticing her long hair and slight curves. "….How long have I been…?" she murmured.

"Dead?" Pinako interjected. "Five years." The woman said nothing in response and only nodded. After a few minutes, Trisha finally spoke again.

"Where are Sarah and Urey?"

She didn't notice the tears streaming down Winry's face.

* * *

"I see..." Trisha whispered, tears streaming down her face. "These kids have lost so much already..."

"They have," Pinako agreed. "I've tried my best to look after them, but...It's evidently not enough."

"You've done more than enough for us, Granny," Alphonse retorted. "Don't be so hard on yourself." The lady shrugged, blowing a puff of smoke out of her pipe.

"I couldn't protect you boys, though. However, we'll make do with what we've got left and learn from our mistakes. Now, you two. Off to bed," she ordered before the children trotted up the stairs, metal clanks heard throughout the house.

* * *

**So um yeah. Thanks for reading, please review! Also, if anyone wants to be my beta, that would be cool because I've never had a beta and I'm too afraid to ask someone. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Yay! I finally finished the next chapter! It's been finished for a few days now, but for some reason my laptop hates . ;A; **_

_**Annieways, here is an actual decently-lengthed chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own FMA. I'm an emotional gay preteen. How do you expect me to write a manga.**_

* * *

"_Zuzwang. It's a move in chess, when the best move is to not move."_

_-Mr. Nobody_

The sunlight peaked through the windows, filling Trisha's body with warmth. It was nice, feeling the heat on your skin without already burning, feeling the chill of spring air without coughing up blood. Trisha stirred slightly, a smile creeping onto her lips. She was so glad to awaken without being in agony. She had to remember to thank Ed and Al later…Ed and Al…Oh, god.

All too suddenly, Trisha remembered the events of last night and jolted awake, sitting up straight in bed, hair messily falling over her face. She stood and found that Pinako had laid out some of Sarah's old clothes for her: a skirt and a button-up shirt. She smiled grimly, remembering her best-friend's outfit. In her memory, Trisha wore her hair just as Sarah did.

Once she trotted downstairs, Pinako's face lit up. "I see you've noticed the clothes I set out for you, Trisha," she remarked, frying something in the kitchen. The clock read 10:37am.

"Is Edward awake?" Trisha asked, ignoring Pinako's statement.

"No, and I haven't seen Al yet, either. I can't blame them; anyone would be exhausted after such an ordeal," the elderly woman answered. "I'm surprised you're up so early. You stayed up quite late last night."

"Well, you know me," she chuckled. "Always up and at 'em." Pinako blew some smoke out of her pipe and smirked. Trisha wondered for a moment if the epidemic was caused by the pollution of Pinako's pipe due to all the times she smoked.

"Ah, yes, it was quite the hassle to convince you to stay in bed all those years," she chuckled. "It was almost comical." Just then, Winry came trotting down the stairs, hair tied back in a long ponytail which reached the small of her back. Trisha took a moment out of her time to envy Winry for her beautiful Rockbell genetics.

"Good morning, Winry," Trisha greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," she replied. "Been up all night." Trisha shook her head.

"Do you ever sleep, Winry?" she chuckled. Winry shook her head with a slight smile.

"I don't think Al slept either," the blonde remarked.

"Hm? Why?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Well, last night he said he didn't think his body could sleep."

"Well, that does make sense," Pinako mused. "He doesn't have the bodily functions to."

"Mom? Granny?" a ten-year-old's voice echoed through the room from the bottom of the staircase. "I thought I heard you talking about me."

"We were," Winry confirmed. "About your ability to sleep." The entire house shook as Alphonse carefully walked down the steps.

"I don't think I can," he replied. "I didn't sleep last night, and I don't know how." Winry took her gaze from the armor and finally realized what Trisha was wearing. The blonde ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her, breathing in the scent of her long lost mother. Trisha smiled sadly and returned the hug.

"Can I see Edward?" she requested gently.

"I'm about to check his wounds, you can come with me," Pinako answered. "I'll warn you- it won't be a pretty sight." Trisha nodded.

"I….I know that, but he's my son, and I need to see him. Especially since…" Trisha paused, stopping herself from saying 'it's my fault,' knowing Pinako would run into another lecture. "…since his injuries are so bad." Trisha breathed a sigh of relief when Pinako didn't seem to notice her pause.

Upon entering the room, Edward stirred, yet didn't wake. The pair of mothers were silent as Pinako pulled the sheets off of the sleeping boy.

Edward's breathing was soft and gentle, his cheeks flushed from fever. There was a very faint red tint from blood on his shoulder-however, all the blood had been cleaned the best it could. The stumps where his leg and arm used to be were wrapped tightly in now crimson bandages, stained with blood. He was naked aside from his boxers and bandages, his hand still on his stomach just like when he was a child. Trisha smiled at the memory. Whenever Edward would sleep with his stomach out, she'd wake him up in the morning by tickling him. Pinako evidently noticed this, and shot Trisha a glare saying _'Don't even think about it'. _She gingerly unwrapped his bandages, careful not to wake the child. Once they had been removed, Trisha inhaled sharply.

While the wounds were much better than the night before, it was still pretty bad. The stumps and been cleaned, allowing a full view of neatly sliced bone and muscle. It was surreal- like the comical images of a sliced off limb with bone in the middle. There was torn flesh around the wound, being the only thing blocking the world from his bones. It almost looked scarier than when it had been covered with flesh and blood.

Within ten minutes, Edward's wounds were again cleaned and bandaged, all while he was asleep. Trisha admired Pinako; that woman works wonders.

"When will he wake up?" Trisha whispered nervously.

"Who knows?" Pinako replied. "Hopefully, he'll be conscious by this week."

"Th-this week?" she stammered.

"He's exhausted, Trisha," Pinako sighed. "He'll be fine. He's gone through a very traumatic injury; he'll need his energy to heal." The brunette nodded.

"How long will that take?"

"Trisha, nobody can know. No one person recovers in the same way; we need to give him time," the woman answered. "I'm going to take a train to town today. I'm leaving Winry in charge."

"Why?" the young mother questioned.

"I need to buy some medical supplies for Ed; we have the tools here for automail surgery, not amputation recovery." Trisha nodded.

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a day or so. Don't do anything involving Ed without Winry's permission-"

"-Why not?! I'm his mother!" Trisha huffed defiantly.

"You're not a doctor, or trained at all in the medical field," Pinako replied calmly. "Winry is capable of supervising Edward for a day or so." Trisha sighed in response to this, glancing back at her son.

_Oh, Edward…What should I do?_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please read &amp; review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I finally made a decently sized chapter, but it's still small. Gdi I need to get off my ass and write. Also, happy Valentine's Day! ****I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY BECAUSE THIS YEAR I ACTUALLY HAVE A VALENTINE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. Help me...*whimpers***

**ALSO MY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY IS IN NINE DAYS**

**I AM 12.9**

**SUCK MY DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own FMA. **

* * *

"_You," he said, "Are a terribly real thing in a terribly false world, and that, I believe, is why you are in so much pain."_

_-Alice in Wonderland_

Pinako had left about ten minutes after the exchange by Edward's bedside, which he had, thankfully, not awoken from. Trisha had almost immediately went to Winry, asking about what would be done with Edward.

"Hm, well, we can't be sure yet," Winry hummed- mostly to herself- as she set a tray of tea on the coffee table. "Granny told me that's he's healing quite well so far. Neither of us are alchemists, so we don't know much about the difference between alchemical injuries and normal ones."

"Well, what _do _you know?" Trisha persisted, taking a careful sip of the tea as to not burn her tongue.

"They…usually heal quicker," Winry said quietly. "Depending on the wound, it often cauterizes on its own."

"That's clearly not the case here," Trisha muttered quietly. Winry nodded.

"And, it's a legend, really…It's pretty much a myth…" the blonde murmured, unsure of whether to continue.

"What is?"

Winry pursed her lips, pausing before continuing. "There have been accounts of…people being capable of regaining what they've lost." Trisha all but slammed her cup on the table.

"So they can get their bodies back?" she almost yelled in excitement.

"W-Well, I don't know... It's just an urban legend-"

"-But there's a chance?" Winry pursed her lips once more before slowly continuing.

"…yes, there might be a chance." Trisha took a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"What have you heard about these accounts?" she asked in a calmer tone.

"As much as I've told you," Winry replied. "Aunt Trisha, I'm sorry, but I doubt that they can return to normal…" Trisha frowned.

"But you don't deny the chance that they _can._" The girl paused.

"No, I don't," she finally answered after a few minutes. "I don't deny it."

"That's all I need to hear," Trisha grinned, standing to make dinner, leaving a shocked Winry staring at her in awe.

* * *

"Ow!" Trisha hissed, dropping the paper on the floor. She had been writing a letter to the Eastern command hospital, requesting a doctor to visit the house.

"What is it, Mom?" Alphonse asked, carefully walking towards her, Winry on his heels.

"Papercut," she grumbled, sucking on her finger. She looked at the wound, and just then, a red alchemical light shot out from it, and when it dimmed, the cut was healed. Trisha felt her limbs fall limp as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, everything fading to black.

* * *

"_M-Mister!" Trisha yelled, running up to the bearded man, a book in her trembling hands. He turned around and kindly looked at her._

"_What is it, little girl?" the blonde asked politely. _

"_My…My kitty cat is stuck in the fiwe!" she wailed, tears streaming down her pale face. The man frowned. _

"_Where's the fire?" he asked. Trisha pointed towards the direction of her remote farm, where you could see smoke billowing off of it. Without hesitation, the man picked up the small girl, and sprinted towards the fire. About a minute later, he set her down in the grass. "Stay here," he ordered. _

_A few minutes later, he exited the house carrying a small white kitten, fur blackened from smoke. Trisha squealed and ran to her kitty, noticing that he had a large gash in his arm._

"_S-siwr, you're hurt!" she yelled before a red light erupted from the wound, healing instantly. Trisha gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "H-how did you-?"_

"_I'm a Super Hero," the man said, putting a finger to her lips. "Can you keep my secret for me?" Trisha grinned and nodded, fully convinced._

"_Can I be your sidekick?" she asked. _

"_Of course, why would I have told you if I didn't want you to be my sidekick?" he chuckled. "I'm Van Hohenheim," the man said, holding out his hand. Trisha took it and shook his head._

"_I'm Trisha! And I'm five!" the child grinned. "But my sidekick name can be…"_

"_-Cheshire. Like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland."_

"_Huh?" the brunette blinked._

"_Your book," he smiled, "It's Alice in Wonderland, correct?" She nodded._

"_Well, then. We can go on adventures, Cheshire," he smiled. "If, er, your parents let you," he said, looking around nervously. Trisha laughed._

"_Don't worry! I don't have a mummy and daddy!"_

* * *

"….even possible?" Voices faded in and out, snapping Trisha back into consciousness. She felt a soft blanket wrapped around her body. She steadied her breathing, hoping to listen to the conversation occurring at her bedside.

"No, Al, i-it's not…" Winry whispered quietly. "But, bringing the dead back isn't either."

"Nothing's impossible," a hoarse voice croaked. Trisha soon identified this voice with Ed. Was he awake? How long had she been out? "Mom proves that. And so do you, Win." Though her eyes were closed, Trisha knew Winry was blushing.

"Oh, whatever. Anyways, her healing power, if that's what it is, emits a red light…"

"It looked like an alchemical light," Alphonse said.

"That would make sense. Her body _is _the result of an alchemical project."

"But healing abilities like that…" Winry muttered. "Do you think Auntie Trisha knows about it?"

"If she did, she wouldn't have fainted," Ed scoffed. _Oh, it's quite the opposite, Edward, _Trisha thought to herself.

"I bet she'd know what to do…" Winry sighed. It was then that Trisha realized Winry wasn't talking about her- she was talking about Sarah.

"I bet that- UWAH!" Edward's words were interrupted by a sharp gasp.

"S-sorry…" he murmured, sadness lacing his words. "I forgot my leg wasn't there when I tried to shift my weight onto it…"

"Oh, Ed," Winry said. "That's a normal thing. It'll take some getting used to." Trisha, out of concern for her son, chose this time to slowly blink her eyes open, pretending to wake up.

"E-Edward?" she whispered, glancing to the broken boy. Her eyes scanned his body, noticing the bruises and cuts that weren't there previously. They seemed to be lining his limbs and stumps, along with his neck and torso. "Oh, Edward…" she sighed. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, what do you think were the cause of the bruises? I clearly know, but I'm curious what the audience thinks! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Welp I have writer's block

_**Okay, Helena...Just update. All you gotta do is write a few paragraphs...**_

**I can't...**

_**Dammit, Helena, you're writing Harry Potter fanfic on Wattpad. You can write a few chapters.**_

***whispers, dramatic tears running down my face* I can't though...**

_**Just put on your Big Girl Panties and finish the chapter.**_

***hand shakes over keyboard before I fall to the ground* I CAN'T DO IT. I CAN'T DO IT. I'M GOING ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN GET MY BRAIN TO FUNCTION WITH FMA FICS.**

_**GFDI HELENA.**_


	7. Chapter 5

_Every man has seen the wall that limits his mind._

_-Unknown_

Edward looked down in shame. "I, uh…" he muttered. "I wanted to walk…"

"He woke up a few hours ago and tried to get out of bed," Winry explained simply. "He refused to let us help him."

"I tried to help him," Alphonse said quietly, armor trembling. "But…my armor hurt him…" Trisha was at a loss of what to say. Poor Al, he probably felt so guilty. His armor was very sharp and rough, much unlike his personality.

"It's not your fault, Al," Trisha said automatically. "Are you okay?" Alphonse nodded. Trisha looked around the room, noting the uncomfortable silence.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she frowned. The three exchanged glances before Edward gave Winry a nod and she sighed.

"Can we talk in private?" Winry asked Trisha. Trisha nodded, letting Winry lead her into the drawing room. The girl looked around uncertainly, before speaking slowly.

"We…I mean…Well, he…" Winry shook her head, getting control of her thoughts. "Heard you. Fall down, I mean. When you fainted," she whispered quietly. "He tried so hard to get to you, but only kept hurting himself in the process." Trisha blinked.

"He was trying to get to me?" Winry nodded.

"I eventually had to sedate him. He woke up a few minutes before you, actually," she said.

"I…" Trisha began, unknowing of what to say.

"I was hesitant to tell you, since I knew you'd be upset," Winry sighed. "But when Granny gets home, we'll be able to sort things out."

Trisha hoped Winry was right.

* * *

Pinako arrived early in the morning while Ed, Winry, and Trisha were asleep. When Trisha awoke, Pinako was cooking breakfast.

"Ah, Trisha. Care to tell me why Edward has new injuries? Winry wouldn't tell me," the woman said. Pinako listened patiently as Trisha explained the events that had occurred while she was gone.

"Ah, yes, that is a common thing for patients," she nodded. "The feeling of uselessness is worse than any physical pain. As for this 'healing ability', I have no idea where this came from. It shouldn't be possible."

"I know… Van could do the same thing, but…" Trisha sighed. Could she really tell Pinako?

"But what?" Pinako asked, turning all of her attention to Trisha.

"He….is a humanized Philosopher's Stone…" she whispered. "That's how he can heal himself…That's why he's…immortal…" Pinako simply stared at Trisha, unfazed by this information. Suddenly, she let out a bark-like laugh.

"So that's how he's looked so young all these years!" she laughed.

"You're surprisingly calm about it," the brunette blinked.

"Trisha, Van is an impossible man. Nothing surprises me by now," Pinako chuckled.

"But- how can I do that? I'm not a Philosopher's Stone, nor do I have one! It's not possible," she sighed. Pinako pursed her lips.

"That's something we'll figure out later. For now, we need to focus on Ed and Al, they need us. Maybe you can use this power to you advantage in the meantime." Trisha frowned.

"Do you think I could help heal Ed?" she said slowly.

"I don't know," Pinako admitted. "But you can damn well try."

* * *

"Ed? Al?" Trisha smiled softly, entering his room carefully. The boy's usually sunken face lit up once he heard his mother's voice.

"Yes, Mom?" Alphonse asked, remaining completely still in the corner of the room. Poor boy. He must be so nervous to move around.

"I...need to tell you something. About your father."

For the first time in Trisha's presence since her resurrection, the child scowled. "What about him?" Edward ground out.

"Are you aware of what a Philosopher's Stone is?" When her sons nodded, she chose to continue. "Well, your father knows how they're made. So do I." Ed gasped.

"Really?! Maybe _we _could make one! Do you think it could heal our bodi-" the eleven-year old stopped his rambling when Trisha held up her hand to silence him.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is human life. Several of them, actually," she explained calmly. It took all of her strength to not burst into tears at the utter disappointment on her eldest son's face. She couldn't see Al, but she was sure he would have looked similar.

"Did...did that bastard make one?" Ed growled after a long stretch of silence.

"Edward Elric, don't talk about your fa-"

"I'll talk about my father _however I want to _if he _dared _make something like that!" the blond snapped. Trisha couldn't help but feel a wave of pride that her son had snapped at her after going so long without her- he had been very skittish and shy around her lately. But he threw that out the window to defend what he thought was right.

"Mom...please don't tell me Dad killed people just for the power..." Al whimpered quietly.

"I'm getting to that," she smiled softly, eyes glowing with pride. "He didn't exactly make one...He...he _became _one."

Ed and Al both looked at her like she was insane.

"How...?" Alphonse whispered.

"You see, there was a friend of his. A friend in a flask," Trisha began reluctantly. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Trisha had stayed with the boys until Ed had fallen asleep. She'd stayed up chatting with Al for a few hours, but when her eyelids began to droop, her ever-caring son had ushered her out of the room, insisting that she sleep. Once the door closed behind her, she was met by a sleeping Winry, who was leaning against the wall, half of her face pressed up to the door. Trisha chuckled to herself, shaking Winry awake. Once aware of her surroundings, the young girl flushed, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping.

"A-Auntie Trisha!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," she soothed her honorary niece. "I would've told you eventually anyways." Winry frowned, looking away.

"Is it true?" she whispered. "What you said about the Puh-losophy Stone?" Trisha nodded. Winry looked up at her with a hopeful face.

"Then, could Uncle Van bring back my mommy and daddy?"

Trisha froze, feeling tears well up in her eyes. _Probably not, _she thought to herself, but didn't say it aloud. Instead, she kneeled in front of the girl whom she'd babysat years ago.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, dear."

* * *

_**WOW I ACTUALLY POSTED A CHAPTER GOOD JOB ME**_

**_Reviews are love c:_**

**_Zerorose: Aw, thank you! I don't necessarily need ideas, I just need inspiration and motivation. But thank you :) You actually guessed something that happened in this chapter!_**

**_Guest: No, she doesn't have the same powers as Sloth. She's not exactly a homunculus, so she doesn't have the same powers. She's only one soul. _**

**_GodlyDeathHunter: B*TCH U GUESSED IT. HWAUH! u is right._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 6

**_ActualWeeb: WHOO, A REAL UPDATE! I'm glad I got off my ass and finally wrote this chapter, albeit a very small chapter. Sorry. _**

**_Ed: Excuse me, aren't you forgetting something?_**

**_ActualWeeb: Why must you remind me? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._**

* * *

_The can't kill your dreams, so they assassinate your character._

_-unknown_

* * *

The next morning, Pinako happily announced that Ed was allowed to use the wheelchair. Trisha and Al spent most of the morning wheeling Ed around the Rockbell home. She had to stop Al and Winry from rolling him down the hill too many times to count. It warmed her heart, though, to see the Resembool trio back to their usual antics.

Yes, the day was going quite well, at least until there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Trisha smiled as she opened the door, only to be shoved aside as a man followed by a blonde woman stormed inside and grabbed Ed, who was on the other side of the living room, by the collar.

"We went to your house, we saw the floor, what was that?!" the man growled. "_What did you do?!_" Ed didn't respond.

"Hey!" Trisha yelled, shoving the man aside, who, she noticed by his outfit, was a Colonel. "Who do you think you are, barging in and yelling at a child like that?" The Colonel composed himself quickly.

"I'm Colonel Mustang," he replied. "Are you aware that these boys have performed human transmutation?!"

"Of course I am," she answered cooly. "As I'm the product of it."

The look on his face was something Trisha wished could be saved forever.

"Would you like some tea? I'd be happy to hear your bad excuses for why you treated my child like that." Colonel Mustang nodded numbly, looking terrified.

"Winry, would you be a dear and get the Colonel and his friend some tea?" The girl, who was warily watching the scene in the hallway, nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"You want my boys to be state alchemists?" she frowned, sipping her tea.

"Yes," he nodded. "They're extraordinary talented. Of course, their little crime will be kept a secret."

"And you'll be their superiors?" Trisha queried.

"I'm not the angry man you saw ten minutes ago," Mustang said. "In my anger, I acted rashly. I couldn't believe that a child would do such a thing." Trisha nodded.

"I'm very angry with my boys for resurrecting me," she admitted. "However, I think a lot body, leg, and arm is punishment enough."

"I wouldn't count on my children joining you, Colonel," she continued. "However, if they do, you'll have to deal with me quite a lot." The Colonel smirked.

"Fine. I look forward to seeing a pretty face like yours around."

"Colonel, are you finished?" the voice of Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sounded through the room as she entered. Mustang nodded and stood before turning to Trisha, speaking his words of farewell.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure we'll meet again, Trisha Elric."

* * *

_**ActualWeeb: Aaannd scene. To be continued! **_


End file.
